Shank, I'm Fabulous
by Absolutely Taylor
Summary: Gally is desperate for money, so what does he do? Simple! He enters Minho into a beauty pageant in hopes of winning the 10,000 1st place prize! But it can't be that simple; beauty pageants are filled with drama and glitter. Can Minho win and keep his gender a secret? I don't own/claim to own The Maze Runner or any characters. They belong to JDash (the coolest person ever).
1. Chapter 1

**I'm Fabulous**

**PROLOGUE: **

"No!" Minho couldn't believe he was having this conversation.

"Come on!" Gally said, blocking Minho's view of the television. Minho scowled, moving to the side so he could see the game.

"No, Gally, and that's final," Gally sighed, grabbing the remote and turning the television off.

"Turn it back on," Minho growled. Gally shook his head.

"Just hear me out!" He begged. When Minho didn't say anything, Gally continued. "Please Minho, this is a good idea! You know I need the money." Gally looked at his best friend desperately, silently begging him to do what he wanted.

Gally needed money bad. His mother needed kidney surgery, and his family was low on cash.

Minho looked into Gally's eyes and sighed. Minho didn't want to be responsible for Gally not being able to pay for his mother's surgery, but he also didn't want to do what Gally wanted him to.

"Please, please, please!" Gally begged, getting on Minho's lap and clasping his hands together.

"Get off!" Minho said, trying to push the boy off him. Gally wrapped his legs around Minho's waist.

"PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!" Gally moaned.

"Shush!" Minho said, not wanting his parents to hear them.

"**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!**"

"FINE! I'll do it! Now get off and be _quiet!_" Minho sighed in relief when Gally crawled off him.

"Thanks! You're the best friend ever!" Gally said, grinning.

"Yeah, I know," Minho grumbled.

"Okay, so the pageant is in three days, which isn't much time to prepare. We have to—"

Gally was cut off when Minho exclaimed, "Three days?!"

"Yes, three days," Gally confirmed.

Minho couldn't believe it. He figured he had at least a week to prepare for the beauty pageant Gally was making him enter. But _three days_? He didn't know if he could prepare that soon, and he told Gally that.

"Minho, you can do anything you want to." Gally grinned. "Now, we have to get you a pretty dress and a wig and some make up…" He thought for a second before continuing. "Also, we are going to have to wax those legs of yours—"

Minho cut him off again.

"WHAT?"

"Well, what kind of girl has hairy legs?" Gally asked, not waiting for an answer. "I bet Frypan can get his sister to help us do that. I'm going to have to teach you to behave like a lady…" Gally continued ranting things off that Minho was going to have to do.

The Asian sighed, regretting saying yes to Gally's ridiculous request. The whole thing seemed overwhelming: dressing and acting as a girl to win the Ultimate Grand Supreme, which included a crown, sash, flowers, and $10,000 cash. A thought struck him.

"Wait," Minho said, interrupting Gally in mid-sentence. "Why am _I_ the one dressing up like a girl? You want the money, so why can't _you_?"

"Well, don't be offended," Gally started, and Minho already knew the answer. "But you _are_ the gay one." Gally stared at Minho's expression and quickly added. "And you're the prettier one." He smiled weakly, but it fell flat.

Minho sighed. He didn't want to do this, but Gally really did need the money. Making Gally happy was worth dressing up as a girl for a few days.

"Okay, fine," Minho mumbled. Gally smiled, lighting up his entire face.

"You're the best!" He said, before grabbing Minho's arm and dragging the boy to his room. Gally slammed the door shut and grabbed Minho's cell phone off his bed.

"Okay, I'm going to call Frypan and see if he can come over with his sister's make up and stuff." Gally told Minho. "You sit on the bed and think like a girl."

Gally eagerly dialed Frypan's number as Minho sat down on his bed. Gally was getting way too excited, and it made Minho a bit uncomfortable.

"Hey, Frypan! Do you think you can come to Minho's house right now with your sister's make up and waxing stuff?"

Minho couldn't hear the response, but whatever it was made Gally laugh.

"Yeah, he's going to look so perfect when we're done with him!" Gally said into the phone.

Minho's stomach churned.

_Why did I agree to this? _He thought, completely regretting his decision.

**A/N: Hello! I started another story, I know (I'm a sad soul). But yeah. This is just another fun fic about Minho and beauty pageants! And don't worry: Thomas and Alby and Newt and etc. will show up soon :D Well, hope you guys enjoyed the prologue! Have a great day!**


	2. Chapter 2

Minho sat on his bed, a thousand thoughts running through his head. Frypan and Gally sat on the floor, both discussing different hair styles and make up tips.

"You shanks are such girls," Minho joked, hoping it would calm his nerves.

Frypan threw a pillow at him. "You're gonna be the girl soon, ya shank," he replied, his deep laugh following soon after.

"So," Gally said, ignoring Minho and Frypan's bantering. "We gotta get Minho some nice clothes—"

"What's wrong with the ones I'm wearing?" Minho asked, offended.

"A manicure," Gally went on, still ignoring his friend. "A nice wig, some make up, some leg and armpit waxing—"

"I AM NOT DOING THAT!" Minho yelled.

"And last of all," Gally said, glaring at his friend. "Some _manners_."

Minho crossed his arms and scowled. "You better be glad I'm a good friend," he mumbled, still not loving the idea of dressing as a girl.

"Oh, shut your hole," Gally replied with a grin. Minho couldn't help but to smile back.

"I brought some wax," Frypan said, holding up a massive bag. "Some make up, and a black wig. Minho can borrow some of my sister's dresses and bras and stuff." Minho made gagging noises as Frypan got out the leg waxing kit.

"Can't I just shave?" Minho asked nervously, scooting farther back on the bed.

"Do you know how long that'll take? Just wax it, Minho," Gally said, sitting on Minho's

Minho shoved him off. "I am a man!" He said, scowling and holding out his legs. "Okay, Frypan. Hit me with your best shot."

Frypan grinned. "I'm going to enjoy this," he commented, putting the strip on one of Minho's legs.

Minho's girly screamed could be heard from a thousand miles away.

Three hours later, Minho found himself standing in front of the bathroom mirror, looking at a face that wasn't his own. _Why the shuck is Frypan so good at applyi_ng _makeup?_ He wondered, glaring at the person in the mirror. When Minho jumped, it jumped. When Minho stuck it tongue out, the copy followed him.

"You look hot," Gally said bluntly. Gally was always the one to put things bluntly.

"Shut up," Minho growled.

"No, you honestly do," Frypan said, looking at Minho. "I'd totally take you to bed with me if I didn't know you were actually a dude."

Minho didn't know what to think of that comment. He blushed and fiddled with the wig. It was long hair, down to his hips, and in a bunch of curls. He hated it because it was itchy.

He wore a fitted red dress that went to his ankles, covering his red—but hairless—legs. Red lipstick was applied carefully to his lips, and mascara and eye liner lined his dark eyes. A nice blush was put on the apples of his cheeks.

"Wait," Gally said suddenly. "Something's off." He grabbed some toilet paper and stuffed it in Minho's bra, much to the Asian's disgust.

Frypan and Gally stepped back and admired their work. "Smile, Minho," Gally said.

Minho gave his most sarcastic smile.

"Ouch." That was said by both Frypan and Gally together.

"Wait, the boobs are a bit uneven," Frypan said, stepping forward and putting his hands on Minho's "boobs". He moved them around a bit, but Minho shoved him off and looked in the mirror.

"I can fix them myself," he said, scowling. He quickly fixed them—feeling awkward doing so—and sighed.

"Man, I look like a hooker," he said sadly.

"A hot hooker," Frypan added.

"A hot hooker that's gonna win me ten-thousand bucks," Gally said.

"A hot hooker that's gonna kick both of you in the nuts if you don't shut your holes," Minho replied, finishing the conversation. He walked into his bedroom and looked at the red heels. _How the shuck do girls wear these things?_

Frypan and Gally followed him. "This is what you'll wear for the first impressions day," Gally told Minho. "That's tomorrow at noon. The pageant is held at a hotel about two hours away, so we should leave tonight. All the contestants, and two of their friends, get to stay in the hotel for the rest of the week. Each day is a different category to compete in, with mini-rewards at the end of each day. At the end of the week, the big awards are given and the grand prize cash award is handed out."

"Yeah," Minho said, waving a hand at Gally. "That's fascinating." He made sure it was very sarcastic.

"We can't call him Minho," Frypan said suddenly. "We'll have to call you a girly name."

"Like Melody!" Gally said, grinning. Minho almost puked.

"Or Mandy." That came from Frypan.

"Or Madison." Gally.

"Or Miranda." Frypan.

"Or Monique."

"Oh! I like that name!" Frypan said, looking at Gally happily.

"Monique it is!" Gally grinned.

Minho sighed. He was surrounded by idiots.

Idiots with a bad taste in names.

"Okay! Let's pack and leave," Gally said, grabbing a suitcase and shoving random clothes in it.

"Everything I need is already in the bag." Frypan pointed to his giant bag.

"How convenient," Minho replied sarcastically, sitting on the bed with his legs apart. Gally threw a pillow at him.

"Monique! Close your legs!" He said, shaking his head disapprovingly. Minho scowled and did as he was told. Once Gally packed everything they needed, he dragged Minho out the door and to the truck. "Alright, let's go!"

So Minho sat in the middle of the two Idiots with a Bad Taste in Names as they sang along to show tunes. Minho was feeling a billion different emotions: annoyance, anger, fright, giddiness.

_Why did I agree to this? _He thought, completely regretting his decision.

**A/N:** HELLO EVERYBODY. Hey, it's Taylor here. I'm so sorry I haven't updated anything! It's been so busy recently. Prom, dance recitals, finals, etc. And now I'm at the beach! Good ole Florida. So yeah. I figured I owed you guys an update so here it is. It isn't the best, but trust me: I have THINGS planned for this fiction ;) I shall update Thomas and Co. Read the Maze Runner when I get back [[I left my TMR book at home -_- ]] So! Thanks for reading and have a great rest of the week. Feel free to PM me with any questions or anything. I will talk to you all later :D BYE!


End file.
